Alphabet Of Love
by wabbitinthehole
Summary: This is a collection of Brittana short drabble. No continuity. Set in all Glee episode and AU. Thanks to SilkeLovesSantana for amazing ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**(A)ccept you as you are.**

"See you tomorrow B," Santana said as she gives Britt a kiss on her cheek, but instead of placing her lips on Brittany's cheek she misses and gives her a quick peck on the lips. Santana blushes while Brittany acts like nothing happened and skips away.

The next day in WMHS, when Santana sees Brittany in front of her locker, she's debating whether or not to ignore her.

The memory of last night when she accidentally kissed Brittany on her lips is makes her blush again. The feelings that were set free and the tingling feeling on her lips were still fresh in her memory and made her shudder. She should explain it to Brittany. She knew that she could lose the blonde because of this but she didn't want to lie either.

She wanted to go over to Brittany but then she came face to face with the blond who had already moved over to her.

"San, what are you doing here?" Brittany asked. Santana sighed; let's just get this over with.

"Um B, I think I might have feelings for you." She said as she ducked her head to hide her red cheeks.

Brittany giggled. "I have feelings for you to, I love you." Brittany grinned.

"No B, I like you in the way that girls supposed to like boys." Santana explained, thinking Brittany didn't understand.

"What took you so long to say that to me San? I've been waiting for so long." Brittany revealed.

"What?" Santana couldn't believe what she heard. "You still want to be my friend B? You accept me, even if I might be gay_?_" She really needed to know if Brittany understood this all.

"Of course, silly. I will always be your best friend and just so you know, you will always be my best friend too and someday, you'll be more than just a best friend to me." Brittany nodded.

"Really? And what could that be?" Santana wanted to know, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Mega best friend," Brittany answered her with her ear to ear grin on her face.

"Why is that any different than best friend?" Santana wanted to know, a bit confused.

"It's like the Lebanese version of best friend. You like kiss and stuff." Brittany told the Latina.

"What?" Santana popped her eyes disbelieve of what she just heard.

Brittany giggled at her friend, "Why do you look so shocked, Sanny? Since the first time I saw you, I wanted you to be my mega best friend. You're like, the love of my life or something."

And for the rest of that day, all Santana wanted to do was just to kiss her best-, well… girlfriend, senseless.


	2. Chapter 2

**(B)elieves in "You"**

"What do you do after we graduate from high school?"

"Go to college, how bout you B?"

"I don't know yet. I don't even know if I can graduate together with you"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, I'm not as smart as you"

"Hey, you're the smartest person that I ever know B and we will graduate together from high school and get out from this town. We're not going to be a Lima loser"

"I don't know San"

"Hey, look at me. We will graduate from here together. I'm going to a law school and you're going to the best dance school"

"But…."

"No but B, you're an amazing dancer and you will go to the best dance school in New York while I'm going to law school. We can live together, rent an apartment, we will work out for our future and I always be there to help you. The most important thing is we will graduate together. Period"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I believe in you B and you should believe in yourself. You got me, I'll never leave you. We're gonna study together and I'm gonna tutor you everyday so you can pass all of your subjects"

"Really?"

"Yes. I know you're going to be an awesome dancer someday. I just know it. You gonna amaze people with your dance. You're the best dancer B"

"And I know you're going to be a badass lawyer San. A super sexy badass lawyer"

"Oh I know I will. Now let me kiss my future super amazing dancer"


	3. Chapter 3

**(C)alls you just to say "Hi"**

Santana and Brittany just finished their Cheerio practice and Brittany drives her home.

"Thanks B, see you tomorrow?" Santana asked.

"Why can't you just stay at my house tonight, San?" Brittany wants to know.

"B, I stayed at your house yesterday. I need to sleep at home today or my mom will be mad at me because she'll think I don't want to spend my time with her." Santana explained.

"That's not true and she knows it." Brittany put on her famous, unresistable pout and Santana knows that if she spends another minute with her girlfriend, she'll end up sleeping with her tonight.

"Yeah B, but hey, how about you stay at mine tomorrow?" Santana questioned.

"Hmm, sounds good. See you tomorrow, San."

Brittany gives Santana a hug before the Latina gets out of the car and Brittany drives home.

Santana's cell phone rings and she picks it up.

_Brittany: Hi San!_

_Santana: Hi Britt, what's up? Are you home already?_

_Brittany: Yeah, just got in. What are you doing?_

_Santana: Um I was going to take a shower. Is everything alright B?_

_Brittany: I miss you._

_Santana: We just saw each other five minutes ago, B._

_Brittany: But I already miss you._

_Santana: So you called me just to say that you miss me?_

_Brittany: Yes._

_Santana: You goof! And I miss you too, I'm glad you called._


	4. Chapter 4

**(D)oesn't give up on you**

"But San, I don't understand any of it," Brittany said with a frustrated voice. She had Santana tutor her for the math exam tomorrow. Santana sighed and began to explain it again, even slower than before.

'Still don't get it." Brittany told her girlfriend.

"Come on B, I know you can do it. How about we'll take a five minutes break? And then we'll try again? Sounds good?" Santana wants to know.

"Okay"

After a long, exhausted tutoring session it's time for the real test. Santana isn't in the same math class as Brittany. After she's finished her test, she runs to the door of Brittany's class and waits for her.

"B, how did it go?" She asks.

"Well, I finished eighteen of twenty questions. Is that bad?" Brittany wants to know.

"No B, that's great." Santana grinned, she was so proud of her girlfriend.

"I could finish eighteen of them, but I am pretty sure of my answers. I'm going to make you proud this time San." Brittany told her.

"You always make me proud B," She smiled at her girlfriend and gave her a loving kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, San." Brittany told her

"For what?" Santana questioned.

"For not giving up on me, for teaching me, for always being there for me… Thank you San"


	5. Chapter 5

**(E)nvisions the whole of you (even the unfinished parts)**

Brittany climbed up to Santana's window in the middle of the night and almost immediately fall on top of Santana with tears streaming down her cheek.

"Huh? What?" Santana said groggily as she rubbed her eyes and try to focus to the blonde who had her arms wrap tightly on her waist.

"Britt? Hey, is everything okay?" she glanced to the nightstand to see it's 1.30 in the morning. Don't get a respond from Britt, she try again, "Honey, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Brittany still don't answer her, she just hold her tight like she's the only thing that keep her alive.

"Talk to me B. Please…"

"It's Lord Tubbington. He….He's…" Brittany can't finished her sentence, but Santana understand, so she just hold her as tight as possible. She know that Lord Tubbington is sick, she and Britt take him to the vet a couple days ago and found out that he's sick.

"You'll stay over tonight okay/ There's no way I can let you go home now," Brittany just nodded, Santana then grab a pair of her PJ for Britt.

The next morning, she woke up and find Brittany already awake, she's sitting on her bed and pull her knees close to her chest, crying.

"Hey Britt…."

"San, I'm sorry." Brittany said with tears still streaming on her cheek.

"For what babe?"

"For last night, for crying over Lord Tubbington, It's stupid"

"Hey, look at me. It's not stupid B. You just lost your pet, it's okay to cry"

"But my sister told me I'm stupid if I crying over a pet. It's okay to cry over a person but not a pet"

"Well, your sister just jealous of you because you have such a great pet as Lord T. She wouldn't understand," Santana smile at her as she tucked her hair to behind her ear.

"I will miss him so much San"

"I know B. I promise I'll always be here to hold you if you miss him"

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise"

"But, can I still hug you even when I don't miss him?," Santana chuckled at her friend, "You can hug me whenever you want B"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the alert guys!**

**_Glee-Potter-Wars-and Ferb : _I will continue. Thanks!**

_**sgiambra22 : **_**For I, i already have a story and i hope you'll like it. Ideas for the rest of alphabet?**

**(F)orgive your mistakes**

"_Sex is not dating"_

"_If it were, Santana and I would be dating"_

Santana is laying on her bed with Brittany laying next to her, "Are you still mad San? I'm sorry." Brittany said softly. "And I really mean it."

Santana almost got a heart attack after Brittany practically told their friends that they're having sex. She didn't say anything to Brittany at all, on their way to Santana's house. She's in shock. She didn't want them to know that they… are 'that' kind of friends.

"I will make it up to you, San. I can tell them that I don't know what I'm talking about or that I was just having a daydream about it or something. I'm sure they would buy it. Please, San don't give me the silence treatment, it drives me crazy." Santana can't resist her plea. She's not mad at her, she knows Brittany didn't realize that it would freak her out but she is just a little shaken up.

She planned on coming out to her friends but not like this. She wanted to tell them how much she loved Brittany, and how great she felt when she was with her. She didn't want them to think she was just having some fun with the innocent blonde. But even though she wants to, she can't mad at B.

"I'm not mad at you B, I can't be mad at you. Not even if I try." Brittany sighs in relieve and gives Santana the biggest, dorky smile she can muster. That is so cute that Santana even cracked a small smile.

"Now, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Tina know, maybe we should just tell them that we are together? They can't tell anyone else, though, I'm not ready for that but I mean, they are going to tell the whole Glee Club anyways." Santana explains.

"So, you are really not mad of me? And now you want to tell them about us?" Brittany wants to know.

"Yes, I've been thinking about it for a while, I just never saw a reason but now it's not really a secret anymore so… Yeah, I don't want us to be a secret any longer." Santana answers.

"Are you sure, S?" The blonde questions.

"Yes B. I'm 101 percent sure." Santana gave her a grin. "And you are really forgiven, in case you are still wondering."

Brittany can't help but kiss her, Santana smiles lovingly at her antics.

"What was that for?" She wants to know.

"For not being mad at me and for making me the happiest person in the whole world." Brittany answers.


	7. Chapter 7

**(G)ives unconditionally**

Santana and Brittany are planning to go on Christmas vacation together with the whole Santana's family to her lake house. This is their first vacation together as a couple, so Santana want to make it special since she's planning on spending the rest of her life with Brittany.

"I got a surprise for you on Christmas eve babe"

"Ooh I love surprise"

"I know you do," she said smile lovingly to her girlfriend.

"What is it?"

"It's not a surprise anymore if I tell you B"

"Come on just give me a hint"

"No"

"But Christmas eve is still next week San. You did not just tell me you have surprise for me, it'll driving me crazy from guessing," Brittany said with a pout.

"Stop using your puppy dog pout as a weapon and yes, i did it on purpose to torture you," she have her famous devilish smirk now , "Trust me it'll worth the wait."

It's been an exhausting week for Brittany, not from hang out with Santana's family but from guessing what surprise that Santana have for her, she just can't take it from her mind and it's driving her crazy.

After opened the present Santana excuse her and Brittany to have some time alone.

"Where do you want to take me San?" Santana told her to close her eyes.

"Just don't open your eyes until I told you so" Brittany just nodded and let herself led by Santana, "Trust me okay"

"I trust you"

When they're finally there Santana told her to open her eyes. Brittany is speechless with what she saw. She saw Santana standing in front of a willow tree with their name carved on it.

"Do you remember when we were a little? We used to played by this tree and carved our name"

"Yeah, even as a child, I already know that I was going to spend my life with you," Brittany said lovingly.

Santana reached out a velvet purple box from her pocket.

"I just want you to know that you mean the world to me B," she take a deep breath trying to choke back her tears and continue, " And this my way to say thank you. Thank you for always be there for me. Thank you for loving me unconditionally, even when I'm too scared to come out. Thank you for make me a better person. Thank you for giving me a chance to loving you. And the most important thing is, thank you for being you Britt," she can't hold her tears anymore, she just let it fall freely on her warm cheek.

Brittany just stand there, speechless and overwhelmed from her speech.

"This is my grandmother's ring, she gave it to me before she passed away. It's the only thing that remind me of her and now I want you to have it. You're a part of the family now"

Brittany gasped, "Santana, this is beautiful. I…I don't know what to say. I mean I know that you love your grandma so much and this ring is means a lot to you. I don't think I can have this San"

"You have to B. She told me that I have to give this ring to a person that really means a lot for me, that person is you Brittany Susan Pierce"

Brittany wiped the tears that fall on her cheek, she even didn't realized that she's crying.

"What should I give to you in return San?"

Santana chuckle, "Don't be silly B, I don't want anything. I just want you"

"But there's must be something that I can give to you San," Brittany insisted.

"Hmm… There's something that you can give it to me,"she said as she take a closer step to Brittany

"Promise me one thing"

"Anything San"

"Don't leave me. Please"

"Never," and with that, she kiss Santana full on the lips, not a lust kiss, but a sweet, tender and loving kiss.

"Best present ever," Santana said between their kisses.


	8. Chapter 8

**(H)elps you**

Brittany is getting sick of the way Santana treat other people and Brittany have to do something to help her to be a nicer person.

"Hello Brittany, Santana how's your day today?" Rachel said when she saw them walking into the choir room.

"It's fine until I saw you Berry," Santana said and receive a death glare from Brittany, "San, be nice," and of course she can't say no to Britt.

"B, I'm Santana fucking Lopez. I'm the head bitch in charge here and I have a reputation"

"At least be nice to the Glee kids San. You can be a bitch to all the kid in this school for all I care but not with the Glee kids"

"I don't see the difference between them and any other kids in this school"

"Well, because their accept you for who you are San, they're don't say a word about our relationship, they're support us and we're like a family here and you know what family do? Take care of each other," Santana just sit there and listen to her girlfriend, thinking maybe she's right.

"But Britt you know how annoying Rachel can be. I just can't-"

"I know, but you shouldn't do that, just ignore her," Santana sighed. She know she can't win this argument with Brittany.

"Let's make a deal," Brittany said with smirk and Santana just listen to her with confusion.

"What deal? And why you have that sexy smirk on your face?"

"I'll give you a super sweet lady kisses everytime you be nice to other people and if you can do that for a week, you might get a special present from me at the end of the week"

"Super sweet lady kisses? What the hell is that? We both know you love my sweet lady kisses B"

"Are you sure? Because I think you can't handle mine. It's a sweet lady kisses with a super power that will linger in your lips for days"

Santana started to shift from her previous position uncomfortable, she knew what's going to happen next.

"And what I get at the end of the week?"

"A super mega sweet lady kisses and I'm not just talking about your lips here," Brittany said as her eyes start to wandered to Santana breast and going down to her stomach and going down to all the lower area.

"Say no more," Santana get up from her seat and leave Brittany who have a sly smile on her face.

"Hey Ber—Rachel, let's have lunch together with me and Britt"


	9. Chapter 9

**(I)nvites you over**

Brittany's family is going to Santa Fe and since she can't miss the Cheerio practices, she has to stay at home; alone.

Brittany hates to be alone. She is afraid of the dark and the monsters under her bed and in her closet. That it's storming outside doesn't really help. The thunder is loud and Brittany is trembling in her bed. She takes her cellphone and calls her girlfriend, hoping that it might distract her.

"_Hi Britt Britt, what's up?"_

"_Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you"_

Santana chuckled at her,_ "Weirdo!"_

"_San, do you think the monster under my bed is going to eat me?"_

"_What?"_

"_Because you know my dad is always here to protect me from those monsters but now the monster knows I'm alone so, is he going to eat me?"_

"_You're home alone? Where's your family B?"_

"_They're going to Santa Fe to visit my uncle."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I don't know. I guessed I could be alone at my own house"_

"_You want me to come over B? I can stay at your house tonight."_

"_No, I don't want you to be out of you house. Maybe the lightning will hurt you. I'll be fine San,"_

"_But I really want to see you B. We haven't had a slumber party in ages and I kinda miss it, it makes me a little bit sad."_

"_Really? You miss me that much, do you?" _Brittany asks playfully

"_Yeah, so how about I pick you up at your house and you'll stay at mine? I'll drive very carefully. I promise"_

"_Well, if that what you really want, Okay"_

"_I'll be there in 15. Wait for me B"_

It works every single time. Santana had to make Brittany feel that she need her, but the fact is she just wanted to protect her from all her fears.

'_If being weak is mean that I can protect her, then so be it.'_ She thought to herself while she drove to B's house to pick her favorite blonde up.


	10. Chapter 10

**(J)ust likes to "be" with you**

"Party at my house tonight!" Puck said and everybody is cheering. His parent is out of town for the weekend, so he will have the house for himself and this mean party and with party, it means alcohol!

Quinn look at where Britt and San sit, "You're both coming right?"

"Absolutely," Brittany answer her with a smirk.

"We should do body shots at Puck's party San, it's been awhile since we do that," Santana who have her head on Britt's shoulder just answer with a groan, "I'm not feeling well B."

Brittany reach for her forehead, "San, you're burning up"

"My head hurt so bad," she said to Britt, almost crying. Yeah her head hurt that bad.

"Let's go home San," she helped Santana to get up, wrap her arm around her waist and sling their bag over her shoulder.

"_Hi Q"_

"_Hi B, what's up?"_

"_Ummm I don't think me and Santana can come to Puck's party"_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Santana sick Q. I have to take care of her"_

"_Yeah whatever,"_ 'they probably just want to have sex and get their cuddle on' Quinn thought to herself.

"_Sorry Q…."_

"You can go if you want to go B, I'll be fine"

"No. I can't leave you alone like this. You want anything?"

"Yes. Cuddle with me?" she don't have to ask her twice, Brittany slipped under the cover and cuddled her. She had her chin on top of Santana's head as she cuddled her impossibly close.

"I think Quinn is mad at us San"

"I don't care B. I really can't go, if she want to mad at me for being sick, then let be it. But she can't mad at you"

"Why?"

"Because, if I feel better I'm gonna go all Lima Height on her," Brittany laughed at her, "Sometimes I can't tell the difference of the regular Santana and the sick Santana"

"I'm still Santana B, and no one messed with me or my best friend," Brittany then kissed her temple, "Yeah, now sleep San."

"I'm sorry B"

"Huh? For what?"

"I know how much you love party and now you're stuck here with me because I'm sick. If you change your mind and want to go to Puck's I'm totally okay with that"

"Don't be silly San. I rather be here with you and take care of you than at Puck's and probably wasted. Can I tell you a secret San?"

"Uh huh"

"I only love party because I can do body shots with you," she whispered in her ear and Santana suddenly feel more dizzy than before.


	11. Chapter 11

**(K)eeps you close at heart**

Santana and her family go on their family summer vacation to Puerto Rico, while Brittany takes a summer job. She is giving dance lessons in the only dance studio in Lima.

Sweet BrittBritt : How am I supposed to live without you Sanny

My Sanny : Britt, I only go for two weeks. But you're so cute when you miss me ;)

Sweet BrittBritt : I HATE YOU!

My Sanny : I love you too B

Sweet BrittBritt : Please come home as soon as you can

My Sanny : I will. I miss you so very much!

Sweet BrittBritt: Miss you to. I have an idea but don't laugh at me.

My Sanny: I won't, I wouldn't laugh at you.

Sweet BrittBritt: I think that every night we should look at the moon at 11 'o clock and then it'll be like we are together.

My Sanny: Aww, that's so cute, Britt. I will do that but we should also Skype, though.

Sweet BrittBritt: Yeah, but it's much more romantic to look at the moon, no?

My Sanny: That's right, Britt. You are so smart. xx

Sweet BrittBritt: Yeah, I know.

My Sanny: Love you.

Sweet BrittBritt: Love you too.


	12. Chapter 12

**(L)ove you have shown**

Santana found a heart shaped piece of paper on her nighstand. It must be Brittany, because she's not on her bed with her. She smiled at her goofiness and start reading the letter.

_Dear the girl of my dream,_

_When monsters under my bed is trying to eat me,_

_Every time I have a nightmare,_

_When it's raining hard outside and you know how much I hate thunder,_

_You've always there for me San._

_When I fell from my bike and I'm crying because I hurt my knee,_

_You've always there to wiped my tears and tell me that I don't have to learn how to ride a bike, because you're gonna give me a lift everyday with your bike._

_You always there to hold my hand when I'm scared,_

_You always shared your favorite candy with me, although I know how much you love it,_

_You make me do all the thing that I thought I couldn't do it._

_You always there though the good and the bad time,_

_I don't think I can do all that stuff without you by my side,_

_Thank you for the love that you shown only for me,_

_I love you so much Santana._

_P.S : Come downstairs, I made pancake for breakfast xx_

_Yours,_

_Brittany_


	13. Chapter 13

**(M)any laughs we share**

It's just another Sunday afternoon the two girls are laying on Santana's backyard talking about anything, gossiping, share their private secret when Brittany decide that she want to play a knock-knock game, Santana in the other hand think that game is just for children and they're old enough to play that game.

"Come on San, we could turn it into a non children game," Brittany whined and ready to give Santana her super duper puppy dog pout, "Alright fine. Whatever you say, but I still hate this game," make Brittany sad is the last thing Santana want.

"Knock knock," Brittany started.

"Who's there?" Santana answered lazily.

"Ama," Brittany now had a smirk on her face.

"Ama who?"

"Ama kiss you everytime, everyday for the rest of my life if you let me," Santana turned her head to Brittany and feel her cheek blushed, "Damn you're smooth woman," Brittany just ignored her and move on to the next game,

"Knock knock"

"Please, go away Ama, I'm spending my quality time with my girl here"

"San! You shouldn't suppose to say that," Brittany slapped her arm playfully.

"Okay okay, sorry. Who's there?"

"Will"

"Will Shuester? What the hell are you doing here Mr. Shue?"

"Santana! You ruin the game!"

"Sorry, I can't help it. Okay I'm serious this time. Will who?"

"Will you give me the honor to be the mother of your future children?," Santana gasped, "Brittany Susan Pierce, you're absolutely a smooth talker"

"Knock knock," Brittany started again.

"Oh hell, get out. I don't care who you are, I just wanna make out with my super sap girlfriend," this is gonna be Santana's new favorite game.


	14. Chapter 14

**(N)ever judges**

Everybody knew that Brittany isn't the brightest tool in the box, but not to Santana.

_From : Sweet Brittbritt_

_There's a monster under my bed San. I can't sleep _

_From : My Sanny_

_What the monster look like B?_

_From : Sweet Brittbritt_

_A really big monster with one eye, you know like the green one from Monster Inc but with a red eye and a huge teeth. I think he's going to eat me San. I don't think I'm eatable. I'm confuse know._

_From : My Sanny_

_You want me to come over?_

_From : Sweet Brittbritt_

_YES please San. I'm tired but I can't sleep _

_From : My Sanny_

_How come I can't resist your pout even in a message? I'll be there in 5. Tell the monster to get ready because Santana Lopez is going to kick his butt._

_From : Sweet Brittbritt_

_I love you. Please hurry._

Instead of making fun of her unbelievable mind like the others, Santana have her own way. She's running to Britt's house, climbed the tree outside her bedroom, kick the monsters' butt and wrap her arms around her girlfriend and protect her all night long and for the rest of their life from any monsters.


	15. Chapter 15

**(O)ffers support**

Today is regional and Brittany got to sing her solo for the first time, she's extremely nervous because yeah she's the amazing dancer, but never a singer and this is really freaked her out.

A moment before the curtain being lifted, she look at Santana who standing beside her, "San, I'm scared," it's more like a whimper and Santana just hold her hand and told her everything will be alright.

Now, the moment of truth. She look at the audience and her voice chocked at her throat, Brittany cursed herself for being this nervous, she's dancing in front of many people before and she's love being the center of attention, but singing a solo? That's a different thing for her.

She can't breath, She can't think. And the most of all, she can't sing. She start with the first note, but then another chocked on her throat. Mr. Shue started to getting worried looking at her from backstage.

Santana reach for her hand and whispered, "You can do it Britt. I know you can," she give her reassuring smile. Well, Brittany don't think so, she wished for a giant hole for her to jump in.

She tried again, she took a deep breath and tried to sing the right note, but again her voice is chocked. But then she hear a beautiful voice with the right note, she look beside her it was Santana's voice and suddenly she can sing, she can hear her own voice. She start to singing the next note on her own.

After her solo performance, the audience give a standing applause and she can't feel more relieve. Then they're going backstage and Santana give her a proud smile and hug her, "Thank you San," that's all she can say.

"Don't mention it B, it was nothing compared to you who always support me and be there for me for my whole life," she tightened her grid on Britt's shoulder.

"That's what friends are for right B?"

"No. That's what girlfriend for"

**If you have an idea bout the rest of the alphabet, let me know. I'm kinda stuck at R, T, U, V, W and Y. Let me know guys :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**(P)icks you up**

"Brittany, I think I heard Santana crying in the bathroom," one of the Cheerios told her and Brittany never run so fast in her life, leaving behind a now forgotten opened locker.

Santana is hiding in one of the bathroom stall, she had a tears streaming down her cheek and nobody can't see her in this state. She tried wiping away the tears , but that just useless because she just can't stop crying. Suddenly she heard a door being kicked open and she heard a sound of the lock flicked violently into place.

"Santana," Brittany called out for her as she open the stall one by one," then she heard the most heart breaking sound that she ever heard, it's barely a whimper, "Britt?"

"San, open up," she knocked the occupied stall waiting for her girlfriend to open it. When the door was open, the next thing she knew is Santana was burying her face in a mess of blonde hair, her body wracking with sobs.

"Sssshhhh. You're okay. I've got you," Santana just tightened her grip around Brittany's shoulder, words failing her.

Brittany knew that she just loses her grandfather yesterday and today, her mother was told her that she can stay at home for a day or two but Santana think being at school with her friends and Brittany is better than being at home alone. Well, she was wrong. So wrong. Because she can't handle the pain and she don't want anybody to see her broke down.

She just need Brittany.

"Don't leave me B," Brittany felt her heart broke when she heard Santana's word, "I will never leave you San. I promise," she said as she rubbed shooting circles across Santana's back, refusing to loosen the hold she had on the brunette's body.

When she feel her breathing evened out, she pulled away to wiped the smaller girl's tears with her thumb. "You wanna go home? We can skip Glee today, I'll text Quinn," she doesn't say a word, she just nod her head.

Brittany drive with one hand, refusing to let go of Santana's hand. When they're arrived at Santana's house, she told her to go to her room while she get her a glass of water.

They're now laying on Santana's bed, Brittany had her arm around Santana's waist, pulled her close.

"Don't cry baby. I'm here. I'm always here for you," she kisses her forehead.

Seeing Santana crying is the last thing she want, so she have to think a way to make her smile again because making Santana smile is her favorite thing to do.

"You know San, your grandpa really love you. He'll do anything to make you happy. He never want to see you sad," she pulled Santana even closer, "And he'll be sad if he see you sad like this San and I'm sad too you know…"

Santana then pulled away to look at Brittany's eyes, "I'm sorry Britt, it's just I still can't believe he's gone," she took a deep breath and try to choked back her tears.

"I know it's hard San, but hey I'm here and I never let you going through this alone. It's okay to crying today, but tomorrow, I want to see my Santana again. Santana with the most beautiful smile in the world. Can I see that Santana tomorrow? Not that I complain to be with this weepy Santana though. You know I love to take care of this weepy Santana, but I really miss my Santana and I'm rambling. Sorry."

Santana chuckled at her girlfriend silliness and kiss her lips, "Yes, you can see that Santana tomorrow, but tonight can you just hold me B?"

"I'll never let you go"

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course. Now close your eyes. Sleep," Brittany kissed her temple for the last time before they both fall into a deep sleep, but-

"Britt?"

"Uh huh"

"How did you know I'm in the bathroom crying?"

"One of the Cheerios told me and please do not scares me like that again"

"Well, I think we have something to do first thing in the morning"

"What is that San?"

"Make sure that Cheerios don't tell anyone about see me cry"

"There's Santana I know. I love that idea. Now, sleep"


	17. Chapter 17

**(Q)****uietens**** your fear**

"BRIIIIITTT!"

"BRIT! COME HERE QUICK," Santana practically screamed.

"Geez stop screaming"

"Britt, get that thing off. Kill that thing!"

"What thing?"

"That, the six legs monsters"

"You mean this tinny spider?"

"Whatever, just get that thing off of my living room"

"You afraid of spider?," Brittany giggled, "I didn't know you afraid of spider San, I thought you're not afraid of anything"

"I'm not. I just don't like it"

"But it's cool. You know, maybe it could turn me into spider woman and I can be a superhero"

"I don't give a damn about it. Please Britt, just kill it"

"You really afraid don't you?" Brittany teased her.

"No"

"Admit it San. It's written all over your face"

"I'm gonna tell you one more time. I'm not afraid, I just don't like it"

"You shouldn't be afraid San, You're bigger than that spider"

"I know that. I just don't want to get dirty by touching it"

"No you won't"

"Please Britt please," Santana don't care if she sounds so desperate.

"Okay okay. Sorry, I just love to tease you," Brittany giggled.

After for what, seems like eternity, Brittany finally get the spider off of Santana's living room and now they're cuddling on the couch.

"See? It's not that bad. They're just a tiny creature. You shouldn't be afraid because you're bigger it's them who should be afraid of you not all the way around"

"Well, it did make me realized that I can just crushed it or step on it. Thanks B, you're my hero," Santana kiss her cheek.

Brittany seems to enjoy teasing Santana, because she didn't believed that the HBIC oh WMHS is afraid of spider, so she start singing, "Itsy Bitsy…."

"SHUT UP!"


	18. Chapter 18

**(R)emember the little things**

"I thought you suppose to come with Santana B," Quinn said as they entered their favorite coffee shop.

"Sue want to see her and talk about the routine, she should be here in any minute"

"Why don't you go sit, I'll order for you latte macchiato, non-fat milk, whipped cream right?"

"Yes please, thanks"

-20 minute later-

"Hi babe. Sorry, Sue just being super mean today"

"And hello to you too Santana," Quinn said, "Ups, hi Quinn"

"I gotta go guys, I promise my mom to help her making dinner," Quinn kiss her friends cheek and walk off from the coffee shop. "Bye. Take care," they said in unison.

Santana frowned at Brittany who didn't drink her coffee yet, "Is everything okay B? You don't like your coffee? It's your favorite right?"

"Yeah, but…." Santana then took a sip from Britt's cup, "Too much milk," Santana told her.

"This is not your usual coffee Britt."

"I know, Quinn ordered it for me"

"Don't let anyone order it for you except me again. I'm gonna get you a new one," Santana know exactly how Britt want her coffee. Latte macchiato, non-fat milk but not too much and a lot of whipped cream.

It's Saturday and they have a brunch with Quinn and Rachel. Rachel make waffle for the brunch.

"How do you want for your waffle B?" Rachel asked her.

"Ummm with honey and chocolate syrup please"

"There you go," Rachel said as she placed a plate for Brittany, Brittany scrunched her brow and look at Santana."

Santana immediately know what's going on _'too much honey' _she thought.

"You want me make you a new one? I take yours," she whispered to Britt's ear and Britt gave her a small nod.

"Rach, can I make my own waffle?" she said tried not to hurt Rachel feeling.

"Sure"

After a while Santana give Brittany her waffle with honey on the side and heart-shaped chocolate syrup on top of it.

"Perfect. Just the way I love," Brittany grinned at her and gave her a sweet peck on her lips.

"What's that for?" Santana ask in confusion.

"For knowing the little detail about what I love"

"I always know B and I never forget"


	19. Chapter 19

**(S)ays nice things about you**

There's something different that day. I really don't feel like going to school.

My head hurt so bad, I can't stop coughing, my whole body is shivering and I'm cold. But I want to see Brittany, so I just try to ignore all that stuff.

When it's time for Glee, me and Brittany seems to come a little early. I sit next to Brittany and I had my head on her shoulder, "You're so quite today San," Brittany ask me and I feel her arm wrapped on my shoulder.

"Not feeling well," it's all I can manage to say to her. When I see the other Glee member come into the choir room, I quickly fix my gaze, I don't want them to see me like this, although all I really want right now is to put my head on Brittany's shoulder because I swear this headache is starting to killing me.

I'm not really paying any attention when Finn is rambling about kissing booth or whatever, but it started to get annoying and I just need him to shut his mouth,

"Oh please. You guys love me," I said as I'm rolling my eyes, "I keep it real and I'm hilarious," a confident smirk on my face now.

I feel Brittany grabbed my arm as she look like about to jump in when, "Actually, you're just a bitch," I heard Lauren said that to me and the whole Glee club is gasped, not believing that someone actually can say thing like that to Santana fucking Lopez. That's right, no one messes with me. Santana Lopez.

"I'm sorry. You've just got eyes for my man," I shot her back, but I guess Puck is decide to be a jerk that time, "Okay, first of all, I'm not your man."

Okay this is not happening. I can't believe what I just heard.

"And Finn is right. All your ever do is insult us," I can't believe that is Quinn who said that, I mean come on she's a part of unholy trinity, she's supposed to had my back, "Three weeks ago, you said you were disappointed that I didn't have a lizard baby."

"Five minutes ago, you said Mr. Shue belonged in a 12-step program," it was Tina's turn now.

What's wrong with me today? I can't think of any comeback.

"The truth is Santana, you can dish it out, but you can't take it. Okay, maybe you're right. Maybe I am destined to play the title role in the Broadway musical version of Willow, but the only job you're going to have is working on a pole."

Ooh she did not just say that to me. My head hurt even more now. I can take this anymore, this day is officially suck!

"Fine," I said to her, well mostly to everybody in choir room except Brittany of course. She never said anything bad to me, and with that I stormed out of the choir room.

I ran and I ran, I just need to get out from this school, I just need to go home. But my whole body is failing me and I ended throwing up in the girls bathroom. I didn't realize that Britt is following me when I she pull my hair as I keep throwing up. When I'm sure I had emptied my stomach, I reach the sink to wash my mouth.

My tears start to falling down freely on my cheek, I can't even control it. I'm not sure is it because I'm sick or is it because the insult from the Glee club. Brittany pulled me into a comforting hug as I cry.

"They're right B, I'm just a bitch. I'm nothing"

"Hey look at me. They don't know anything about you San. You're the most beautiful, smart, and strong person I've ever know."

"No Britt, I'm just a bitch who will be working on a pole in the future."

"That's not true Santana. You're not a bitch, you're a cactus"

"What?" Santana scrunched her brow in confusion.

"You know why I gave you a cactus on your birthday? It's because cactus is representing you Santana. Cactus can live in the desert. Same as you, you can survive even in the most difficult situation, you're just grew more stronger than before. And they don't know it. Shame on them"

I giggled at her metaphor, she's the best friend in the whole world.

"Now, shall we go home? I think you need some rest and I'll be happy to take care of you."

"Stay at my place tonight B. Please?"

"Of course! I'm gonna take care of my big baby," she said kiss my cheek and led me to my car.


	20. Chapter 20

**(T)ruth**

"Let's play truth or dare San"

"Ugh I don't feel like a dare B, I don't want to get up from this super comfy bed with you in it"

"Okay, how about truth and truth? Since you not feel like a dare, I'll ask you some question and you have to answer it with the first thing that popped in your mind"

"Hmm I can do that. Let's play"

"Favorite place to date?"

"Your bedroom"

"Hmmm Santana Lopez you're a bad girl," Brittany said with a smirk. "Okay, No. That wasn't my favorite place to date"

"So?"

"Everywhere is my favorite place to date as long as I'm with you," she leaned and kissed her, "My turn now. Your favorite song?"

"Songbird," Brittany said firmly and Santana already know why she love that song, "What's yours?"

"My favorite song is Cherish"

"Why?"

"Because, that song is like our first valentine theme song as a couple and the fact that Quinn is singing for us is just make it more special. It feel like her valentine present for us plus….. We kissed in front of our friends for the very first time while she sang that song"

"Yeah, I love that song too but not as much I love songbird tho. Okay my next question would be what do you love about me?"

"I love everything about you B. I can't just pick one"

"Oh come on San"

"Let me think... the fact that you always there when I need you, your patience to wait for me until I'm ready to come out," Brittany give her proud smile with the fact that now Santana don't afraid anymore to talk about her feeling and the way she said that with sincere voice.

"Ooh I got a good one," Santana now have her sexy smirk on her face, "What can make you turn on?"

"You"

"So, I guess I'm that awesome huh? But that's not what I meant. What thing can make you really turn on? Because you know I might be doing it for you," she whispered in her ear and make her shuddered.

"Well, when you wear your sexy candy striper outfit-"

"Give me five minutes, I'm gonna go change"


End file.
